The present invention relates to improvements in projectile thrusting assemblies or slingshots, and more particularly, to projectile thrusting assemblies or slingshots having an elastic member wherein the flying and flapping of the elastic member is effectively prevented after the thrusting of an object. Similarly, a more accurate slingshot capable of imparting a greater thrust to a projectile is disclosed.
Numerous slingshots are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,663 discloses a single, hollow yoke having an elastic band passing therethrough and attached to a pouch for projecting a missile, e.g., a stone. Any user of the disclosed device would not be protected by the characteristic flying and flapping of the elastic member immediately following the projecting of a missile with this particular slingshot, and therefore be subjected to the possible snapping of the band against the user's hands. Another slingshot exhibiting a similar problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,346.
A need therefore exits for a slingshot having an elastic member that is capable of projecting a missile without causing injury to the user, due to the flying and flapping of the elastic member immediately following the projection of a missile therefrom. A need also exists for a slingshot that enables the user of the slingshot to shoot safely and accurately with from two to three times the power of a conventional slingshot and with improved accuracy.